Secrets
by BerryliciousCheerio
Summary: Everyone at Hollywood Arts has a S E C R E T . Can you K/E\E/P it?
1. Tori

**Okay, I'm starting another one shot series. Hope you like it!**

* * *

(isn't she P E R F E C T?)

She smiles and her too dark lipstick glimmers in the spotlight

(darling, it's not a good color for you)

Her dress is shiny with glitter

(that's all she ever does, she **glitters**)

Her heels make her feel confident

(it's all sososo F.A.K.E)

Isn't she P E R F E C T?

* * *

**Okay, so, I hope you loved it! Show your love by reviewing. You know you wanna...**


	2. Andre

**Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all that reviewed and yes, the previous chapter was about Tori. Oh, and I forgot this on the previous chapter; Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. And that is the absolute last time that I will write this here.**

* * *

(isn't he T A L E N T E D?)

But mommy&daddy would never tell him that

(No, they're too busy for him)

He plays because other people would tell him that

(**VALIDATION**)

There's someone that's never seen his talent

(The girl that _glitters_ is always distracted)

Isn't he T A L E N T E D?

* * *

**So, i hope you loved it! Show the love through reviews! CLICK IT! :D**


	3. Cat

**Okay, so basically, it's gonna be girl-boy-girl-boy from now on. Unless I bring in a pairing (which I will) and then it'll just be rather chaotic. Anyway, read on! **

* * *

(Isn't she C R A Z Y?)

She's ohso paranoid

(What's **that** supposed to mean?)

Doesn't wanna get hurt anymore

(You're so mean to me!)

Making noise to distract herself

(shriek&scream&yell&screech)

Isn't she C R A Z Y?

* * *

**Alright, so I hoped you loved it. And I know it's getting old, but show the love with some reviews! I love the feedback. CLICK THE BUTTON! :D **


	4. Robbie

**So here's Robbie's oneshot! Once I get through all the main characters, I'll move on to pairings and then it'll be over. Also, I'll try to update at least once a day, if not more. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

(Isn't he W E I R D?)

Talking through a puppet

(But, oh, puppet is an offensive term)

Can't speak his mind without Rex

(He's ohso **shy**)

Mommy promised that Rex would make everything better

(But mommy's _gone_)

Isn't he W E I R D?

* * *

**I hope it was good! Tell me your thoughts on it in a review!**


	5. Trina

**So, here's Trina's fifteen minutes of fame. Read on!**

* * *

(Isn't she B E A U T I F U L?)

She can't sing, can't act, can't dance

(**Beauty** is all that she has left)

Glossy lips, reading off lines

(Very good darling, but not good_ enough_)

Strutting about like she owns the place

(Wiggle your hips, at least these boys love you)

Isn't she B E A U T I F U L?

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. If you liked/loved/hated/are confused, review!**


	6. Sinjin

**So, I was really debating whether I should do Sinjin or not, but I finally decided on writing it. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

(Isn't he C R E E P Y?)

Weird collections

(Did he say that was Jimmy Carter's cousin's **tooth**?)

Stalker

(He's just lonely)

He's rather obsessive, isn't he?

(He just wants _someone_ to love him)

Isn't he C R E E P Y?

* * *

**So, review if you liked/loved/disliked/hated/are confused by it. Press the button!**


	7. Jade

**Alrighty, here's Jade.**

* * *

(Isn't she C R U E L?)

Screaming, possessive, demanding

(**TELLMEYOULOVEME**)

She'll do whatever she wants, whenever she wants

(But those things are never permanent)

She wants someone to need her

(He _already_ does)

Isn't she C R U E L?

* * *

**So, you know the drill. Review if you felt even the slightest stirring of _any _emotion. Any emotion at all.**


	8. Beck

**Okay, here's the last of the students. After Beck, I'll start on pairings and I _will_ do every pairing. Except slash and femmeslash. I have nothing against homosexuality, I just don't ship it. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

(Isn't he C A R I N G?)

Empathetic to a flaw

(He just wants to please _everyone_)

He'll help you when you're down

(Something daddy never did for him)

How'd he end up with cruel girl?

(It's still a **mystery**)

Isn't he C A R I N G?

* * *

**Okay, so, review if you felt anything. Anything at all. **


	9. Beck and Tori

**Alright, it pains me to write this, but here's a Bori piece. Excuse me while I stick my hands in a blender.**

* * *

(Aren't they A M A Z I N G?)

They're the perfect Hollywood couple

(**Everything's** perfect on the outside)

They sing, they act, the dance

(They break their own hearts)

They wanna rememberforget

(He wants to forget _cruelty_, she wants to remember _talent_)

Aren't the A M A Z I N G?

* * *

**Okay, so I've recovered from writing this. Anyway, if I ignore the pairing, I actually kinda like it. So, review if you felt anything, anything at all.**


	10. Beck and Cat

**Okays, here's Bat. I don't hate it _as_ much as I hated writing Bori, but it's still not Bade... Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

(Aren't they F L A W E D?)

Her medication doesn't do quite enough

(He won't _admit_ that it bothers him)

He cares a little too much

(She doesn't want him to stop)

It's like a recipe that isn't quite right

(A dash of **insanity**, a pinch of **pain**)

Aren't they F L A W E D?

* * *

**Okay, so review if you felt anything, anything at all. Whether it was sadness, anger, or even hunger. Review!**


	11. Beck and Jade

**So I finally have time to update, only because I fractured my ankle. I hope you all appreciate the pain I went through so I could update! Anyway, I'm proud to say, here's Bade!**

* * *

(Aren't they U N E X P L A I N A B L E?)

She always has something to say

(He always has someone to _apologize _to)

He'll always stand up for her

(She'll never **admit** it, but she **loves **it)

They'll go out in a blaze of glory

(But they'll probably never go out at all)

Aren't they U N E X P L A I N A B L E?

* * *

**I hope it's awesome/good/okay/tolerable. Review if you felt anything at all!**


	12. Tori and Andre

**Pairing: Tandre**

**Gasp. I'm back. With this story. The world must be ending. But seriously, I feel so bad that I've neglected this story, and then I went on to write, like, seven chapters for another story and two new one shots. I kind of am a sucky person. SORRY. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Or Tandre. Although, I wish I did, because they'd be together by now if it were up to me.**

* * *

(Aren't they S W E E T?)

It's never quiet for them

(Don't their voices harmonize _perfectly_?)

Hands held under tables

(Secret **smiles** because they think they're alone)

It takes an eternity to begin

(But aren't those love stories the best?)

Aren't they S W E E T?

* * *

**Please sir, may I have a review?**


	13. Jade and Andre

**So here's Jandre! Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

(Aren't they D I F F E R E N T?)

It's a rebound, they both know it

(Doesn't mean it's gonna _end_)

There's a contrast in them

(**Dark **and **Pale**, **Talented **and **Cruel**)

They're only as happy as they allow themselves to be

(Which isn't very happy at all)

Aren't they D I F F E R E N T?

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely. :)**


End file.
